Heart And Soul
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Some things are simply meant to be...


Okay, so I was talking with a good buddy, Sweet 4 Stabler, and she pitched this idea to me. I honestly didn't care for it at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I could do a lot with this. So I started it, and now I can't seem to stop. LOL. But I have a good feeling that everyone will enjoy it. So here we go. Enjoy chapter one of Heart And Soul.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia Benson hated her mother. All of her life, she had gone out of her way to stay out of her mother's. she had so many scars on her body she had stopped counting years ago, courtesy of her mother. and she had finally had more than enough of it.

She waited until ten o'clock that night, once her mother was gone. Then she grabbed the bag she had packed hours ago before and walked out of the house.

Not minding the odd looks she received, Olivia hailed a taxi. She gave the driver her intended address, then leaned back and closed her eyes. The ride seemed to take forever, but finally she arrived at her boyfriend's. after paying the driver, she slung the bag over her shoulder and headed up the walkway. From inside she could hear the sounds of laughter, and she was relieved that she wouldn't be waking anyone up. She reached out to knock, but hesitated.

As she pulled her hand away, the clouds above split open, and rain suddenly drenched her. She sighed. It just figured... She finally knocked on the door.

The door flew open, and she found herself face to face with her boyfriend's second oldest sister, Danielle.

"Livia?" Danny took her by the elbow and pulled her into the house, out of the rain. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

She shuddered. "I really, really need to see him," she said softly.

She nodded. "Hold on a second." Danny disappeared down the hall, then returned a few minutes later, dragging her brother along with her.

"Liv?"

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

She was relieved and snuggled into his chest, dropping her bag on the floor.

He looked at the bag, then at her. "What happened, Liv?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I... uh... She..."

His face reddened. "What did she do?"

She raised her shirt to reveal the long, jagged incision on her side, which had been covered by a white pad that was already turning red.

Danielle saw this, and she panicked. "Oh, my God, Liv! Did your mother do that?"

She nodded, somewhat ashamed. "I didn't have the house clean enough..."

Her boyfriend shook his head angrily, pulling her into his arms. "You didn't do anything to deserve that."

"You need to go to the hospital."

Olivia shook her head vehemently. "No!"

"Livia, that could get infected. You need to get it looked at, sweetheart," Danny insisted.

Her boyfriend nodded, running his hand over her face. "She's right, baby. Please, let us take you to the hospital."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked up into his concerned features, his cerulean eyes filled with love. Swallowing hard, she finally conceded. "Okay, El. I'll go..."

Relieved, both Elliot and Danielle nodded. And once they told their parents, all seven of the Stablers bundled Olivia up and took her to the nearest hospital, where the doctors pronounced her septic and admitted her. Thanks to Elliot's father, who was a cop, no one called Olivia's mother, and no one cared.

The first night, no one could convince Elliot to leave her side. But the second night, his parents made him go home, and Danny stayed with her. And for the week that she was hospitalized, every one of the Stablers took turns staying with her when Elliot couldn't be there.

The day she was finally discharged, Elliot stood in the room while the doctors told her how to clean and care for the wound. After giving her several packets and the discharge papers, the doctor walked out.

Olivia looked at Elliot, who seemed to be in deep thought. "El?"

He immediately looked up and walked over to her. "Yeah, Liv?"

She sighed and leaned into him. "What am I going to do?"

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "About what, sweetheart?"

"My... my mom..."

He closed his eyes. "Well, I've been thinking about that..." He kissed her head, then gently tipped her head back and touched his lips to hers. When he pulled back, he met her eyes. "We're graduating next month, and..." He inhaled deeply, reaching into his pocket.

Olivia watched him, her breath quickening.

He finally pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Liv..." He knelt down in front of her and took her left hand. "I know how young we are, but I love you. So much. And I want you to marry me. Please?"

She gasped softly, her eyes welling with tears as he slid the ring onto her finger, then kissed her knuckles.

"Elliot... of course I'll marry you."

His face lit up in a way that she had never seen, and suddenly she felt herself being swept up in his arms and crushed against his chest.

He buried his hand in her hair and pressed her closer to him as he kissed her tenderly. "Thank you, Olivia," he whispered when they finally broke apart for air.

"Get a room, you two!" Danny called from the door, grinning.

Elliot looked at her. "I thought we had a room!"

She snorted, dangling her car keys. "I think Livia wants to get out of here more than she wants to make out with you."

Olivia chuckled, winding her arms around Elliot's neck.

Danny motioned to them. "Come on, you two. Mom made up the guest room and she wants to take Olivia grocery shopping."

Olivia blushed. "I don't want anyone making a fuss..."

She waved a hand. "Too late, Livia. You've officially been adopted by our clan."

She smiled and let Elliot help her up. Then she followed both of them out of the room.

As the three walked out to the car, Olivia slipped her hand into Elliot's, making them both grin.

He looked at her and kissed her head. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too."

And those words had never felt more true to her.

TBC...

A/N: Now, I know that this is different, so let me say a few things. First, I don't know if Kathy will be involved in this story. At all. Second, they will go on to college (at least Olivia) and Elliot will join the Marines. They will go on to join the SVU, but there will be one other large difference. What that difference is, I'm not going to say just yet. And later, we will see all our old friends, so don't worry about that. I know this has been done a few times, and I swore I would never do it myself. But this bunny is taking me in a different direction, and demands to be paid attention to. So blame Sweet 4 Stabler for giving me the idea. It's all her fault! LOL. Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, and please remember to review!


End file.
